Rune
Rune 'Winterspell '''is the main protagonist of the Magience webcomic . A Fae (Kitari) / Yokai (Amanojaku) Hybrid, she's an energetic and slightly silly character who well lives up to her racial profile. She became a Dragoon after rescuing an injured dragon from captivity on her very first day in the game. Her Player is Crystal Rose. Her Element is Aether. She first appears on Ch1 P45 . Appearance Rune stands at 5 feet 9 inches, weighing 140 lbs. She has lavender-colored hair that reaches to about mid-thigh, usually pulled back into two thin pigtails by pink ribbons. Her eyes are mis-matched; the right is the same blue as her eyes in real life, the left is a soft silver. Her ears are long and pointed; not as long or wide as a Pure Fae's, but not as short as a Yokai's either. She does have Yokai's fangs and tribal tattoos, though true to Fae style the tattoos are spiraling and pink; the markings are removed when she becomes a Dragoon. There's a pink oval gem embedded in her brow, but it's usually hidden by her fringe. There's always a spiraling hair sticking out of her fringe. She's as flat as a board, with no real curves except for her wide hips. The clothes she wears usually incorporate different shades of pink, and black. The only exception are her boots; like many others in the comic, her boots are a dark, leathery brown. Personality Due to the freedom of not having her "real" face or name being shown, Rune often acts as she wishes she would in real life: impulsive, inquisitive, energetic, and completely without guilt. She does what she wants to, when she wants to, and rarely thinks of the consequences. She likes to cause a little bit of trouble here and there, and tends to lose her temper quite often. She dislikes liars, or people who'd betray friends / family. Despite seeming to be close to Raven, she seems to wander off away from him and disregard anything he says. Rune greatly dislikes being touched, especially by strangers (mostly men) that seem threatening to her. Playing Style Rune favors Magic , and prefers not getting hit during combat. This aside, she still likes getting up close and personal and taking care of things herself; as such, she has high Agility and Wisdom, giving her a wide range both in spell arsenal and movement/dodge capability. Abilities / Flaws ''Amanojaku's Instinct - Given a sort of sixth-sense regarding people, able to much more accurately predict their behaviors and reasoning. Gain a +75% boost to Charisma. Also enhances reflexes. Mischievous Mage ''- Any time when casting any kind of spell, the magic has a chance to gain a random boost anywhere from 10% to 500% effectiveness. Slightly affected by the hidden Luck stat. ''Gift of the Fae- Learn spells at a 75% increased rate. Sweetblood- Sweets and candies can restore mana or health. Can survive on sweets alone. Can't stand bitter foods, the body will reject them. This applies to medicines as well; if the medicine is bitter, the Fae's body will reject it. ''Fae Madness ''- Liable to get Disoriented in Forest areas or anytime during a Full Moon. May also randomly contract Berserk or Calm during any battle. ''Blood Frenzy ''- If injured past 40% health in battle, goes into a berserker rage. Will lash out at Ally or Enemy and will not stop until healed past 60% health or exhausted. Is immune to pain and status effects while Blood Frenzy is in effect. ''Iron Burn ''- All Fae are weak against Iron. +100% damage from iron weapons, -50% to all stats if wearing iron. ''Dragonheart ''- Gains increased strength, defense, and agility during battle. ''Flight ''- Using wings crafted from mana, the Dragoon may achieve flight. Higher levels can fly for longer periods of time. Lower levels can only glide. ''Bond ''- Bond with another Character. The Bond may be changed to another Character once every 15 levels, but it can be canceled at any time. When in close proximity to the Bonded Character, gain 100% stat bonuses and leveling experience. Bonuses are shared with the Bond. Can use long-distance Telepathy, allowing the Bonded players to speak to each-other regardless of distance or interferance. ''Magic-eater ''- Can consume magic of a level equal to or less than the caster's level, restoring health and/or mana. Can also "smell" magic, and tell apart different kinds of magic using this sense. Cannot eat your own spells. Magic eaten counts as food. ''Elemental Breath ''- Can breathe the purest form of any element, so long as the Dragoon knows at least 1 spell of the element's category. (You cannot use Ice Breath if you don't know an Ice spell, for example.) ''Dragon Stomach ''- Almost always hungry. If gone for 4 hours without eating, will begin to lose health and gain the Fatigued status effect. When Full, gain additional 10% strength and constitution bonuses. ''Magic Addiction ''- Will begin to lose stats and gain the Fatigued status if magic is not consumed within a game-day. ''Bonded ''- Stats decreased by 75% when not close to the Bonded Character. Start to lose health if away from the Bond for more than 12 consecutive game-hours. If not Bonded, receive 15% decrease in stats until a Bond is formed. RaineSeryn.png|Rune By Raine Seryn of Solia Online Raine Seryn4.png|Rune Sketch by Raine Seryn of Solia Online jayy.png|Rune by Jayy. of Solia Online jayy2.png|Rune and Raven by jayy. of Solia Online. runeshatexd.jpg|Rune, drawn by ShilohPhoenix of Solia Category:Characters